I'll Show You What I Can Be
by Lily Rae
Summary: Erin and Isaac awake in darkness. With no memory of how they arrived in this strange land, they soon stumble into the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. They have questions but even Gandalf the Grey cannot answer them. But one thing is clear: they are in a different world. In the end, will they find a way home? And will they want too?
1. From Darkness

**I'll Show You What I Can Be**

**By Lily Rae**

**Full Summary:** "Erin Sawyer and Isaac Williams wake up in darkness. With no memory of how or why they arrived in a strange, unknown land they manage to fight off monstrous beasts, eventually running into a Company of thirteen Dwarves, one Hobbit and a man claiming to be a Wizard. And the two strangers have questions, but even Gandalf the Grey cannot answer them. They figure out one thing: they are in a different world. With no other option, they accompany Thorin Oakenshield and his band of merry men. Erin cannot help but be entranced with this new and exciting world but Isaac pines for home. Will they find a way home? In the end, will they even want to go home? This Quest will change them both forever."

**Pairings:** Kili/OC at the moment; possibly Tauriel/OC too

**World:** Movie-verse. IMPORTANT NOTE: In my story, there will be NO KNOWLEDGE of Middle-earth in our world. So _no_ Tolkien, etc. Erin and Isaac literally have no idea as to where they are. Will also continue post-Quest.

**Genres:** Adventure, fantasy, hurt and comfort, romance, friendship, drama.

**Warnings:** Violence and some sexual scenes (only mild)

* * *

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me._

**Nickelback – Savin' Me**

* * *

**Chapter One: From Darkness**

At first, there was only darkness.

Erin's green eyes fluttered open, meeting only the darkness around her. She winced, feeling only the cold, hard ground she was sitting on. Her head ached terribly, telling her she was hit by something, or someone, hard. Blood had dried in her dark hair, it would seem.

Shaking, Erin reached out but her arms hit metal. She grabbed the metal and a jolt of panic ran through her; it was a cage. _I'm in a cage. Erin, stay calm. Stay—_

She continued gripping the bars, feeling for a way out, but even through the darkness she knew she was trapped.

"Oh God, oh please God no..." Erin muttered, wiping her damp eyes with the back of her hand. Terrified, she bought her knees to her chest for some, any, comfort, all the while desperately trying to figure out how she got in this predicament.

_I was walking to work, I'm sure I was...how did someone grab me in daylight? Or did I go somewhere willingly?_

"Think Erin, think," she murmured desperately, trying to find an explanation for finding herself in darkness, locked in some sort of metal cage. Whatever had happened to her, it was wiped from her memory.

But then, suddenly, to Erin's right, a shuffling noise interrupted her thoughts. It stopped. A few seconds later, it started again.

"Who's there?" Erin shouted, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Hello?" replied a male voice. Its owner sounded groggy, as if he had only just woken up too. "Oh God...I think...I can't get out!"

"No, I can't either," Erin said, almost in relief, glad to have a friend. If he would be a friend.

"What's your name?" asked the darkness.

"I'm Erin," she told the male voice. "What's yours?"

"Isaac," he replied. "I don't suppose you remember how we got here?"

"No," Erin said, her eyes brimming with tears at the sound of another human voice. Her voice began to crack. "No, I've no idea where we are or how we got here."

"Hey," soothed the voice, "it'll be alright, Erin. I promise you, we'll get out of here."

Erin smiled at his attempts to comfort her. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand once more.

"Erin, I need you to do something," Isaac said. "I'll do it too. Just reach your arm through the gap in the bars and see if you can feel anything. Anything that can help us."

"Right," said Erin, and they both began to feel around, but all they were met with was a hard, stony ground.

"We must be in some sort of cave," Isaac muttered.

Erin sighed, and sat back against the bars in defeat. "I didn't find anything," she told her companion, squinting through the darkness to see if she could make out an outline, or anything. But Isaac and his own cage remained a mystery, for now.

Then events were to take a terrifying turn. Events and creatures which Erin and Isaac were not to understand. Not yet.

The sound of a door opening and light flooding the cave caused Erin and Isaac to squint away from the direct source of light. Torches on the wall, it would seem, were lit and so even more light filled their cave. Erin found some strength and turned to see Isaac finally. He was tall, barely fitting in his cage, and had wavy brown hair. He looked around Erin's age; she was nineteen herself. They smiled at each other.

The relief in seeing Isaac did not last long. Whoever had entered and lit the torches with a flaming light were now in view and Erin screamed. Even Isaac yelled in fear at the monstrosity that stood before them.

There were five of them standing around the cages. Erin didn't know what they were, but they looked like something out of a horror film. Out of one of her nightmares. They were ugly, filthy, bow-legged and long-armed. Their skin looked burnt; their eyes were slanted and evil, with fangs baring at their captives. Erin would have bet money that they had a taste for their flesh. They wore noting but tatty rags, with even piercings and tattoos on a few of them. Whatever they were, monsters living in secret, perhaps even representing all of the monsters that Earth had folklore for, they were miserable, but vicious and crafty looking.

One spoke. In a harsh-sounding language.

"Do you know what language that is?" Isaac asked Erin in a panic.

"N—no," Erin replied, her voice shaking. "What the hell are they?"

"**Snaga**." The same thing pointed at them and said what sounded like, "**Snaga**." He turned, walked towards the back of the cave and leant against it, looking smug.

_He looks like he's about to enjoy something..._

Before Erin and Isaac knew it, the rest of them leapt towards the cages, fumbling with a large key to get their cages open. Erin shrank to the back of the cage, terrified and shaking. A grinning monster threw her cage door open and reached in with a burnt-looking hand, pulling her out by the leg. She shrieked, kicking and punching and clawing at this thing. If she was going to die, she was going to damn well die fighting.

"Erin! ERIN!" screamed a helpless Isaac, but Erin couldn't see him for being surrounded by the monsters.

"Isaac!" she screamed back, to let him know she was alright. For now, at least.

But 'for now' would not last. They tortured their young victims for a time, and Erin was sure she would die. _ What did I do to deserve this?_ As a claw came into contact with her skin, the monsters laughed and her blood ran down her skin. Erin winced and heard Isaac too whimper in pain.

"NO!" she screamed in defiance. "I said _NO_!"

A burst of energy, some form of hope, had erupted inside of her. A voice told her not to give up; a woman's voice. _Grab that sharp object. Grab it Erin!_

Erin had no idea who was talking to her inside her head but she turned, the monsters distracted by laughing at their own sick game, and was amazed to see a sharp, metal object, what looked like a shard of something, on the ground. Erin grabbed it and yelled, swung the metal object till it came into contact with the nearest beast.

It howled, and Erin leapt up. Their laughter stopped now, and they growled at Erin, crawling towards her menacingly. One leapt up, and Erin penetrated it instantly; she winced at the sound and feel of metal and flesh. Erin pulled it out and fought the final beast that was tormenting her.

He had grabbed her arm and raised it up, his sharp nails digging into her, drawing blood, but she never dropped her weapon. It was her lifeline. His other arm grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. Erin kicked out, so her foot came into contact with his groin and he stumbled backwards. Before he could attack her again, Erin stabbed his neck and yelped at black blood squirting out at her. She grabbed her weapon once more from his neck, the fiend falling to the floor, and ran wildly towards where Isaac was lying.

Erin yelled in frustration at the remaining two monsters, including now the one who was originally just watching, hold Isaac down by the arms. He struggled and struggled, but one opened his mouth, ready to take a bite of his flesh—

Erin pounced, but was met by the other beast that had pushed her away from the leader of the group, who had taken a little bite from Isaac's arm. Erin panicked at the sound of Isaac crying out in pain, and stabbed the monster a few more times than she probably should have.

Finally, there lay only one of the _things_ in between her and Isaac. It grinned at her, baring bits of flesh in its teeth, blood dribbling down its chin. Erin snarled, leapt forward and stabbed it. It threw her off of him, and she hit the ground with a thud; it was too late. The last of the monsters gasped his last breaths and it, too, died.

Erin quickly got back up, aching and hurting all over due to the torture she had endured previously. The spark of hope and fight had suddenly left her, leaving Erin wondering what the hell that was, where it had come from and who had spoke to her. She dropped the sharp metal shard.

Shakily she walked over to Isaac, who lay staring at the ceiling, as white as a sheet and looking extremely shocked. His hand was clasped over where the thing had taken a bite.

"T-thanks," he whispered.

"Come on, sit up," Erin soothed, doing what he had done to her previously: comforting him. "There you go. I think we're alright now."

Isaac nodded, pushing his wavy hair away from his sweaty face. "We should get out of here, Erin."

"Agreed," Erin said, as they stood up, stretching at the freedom. "Oh, here..." Erin tore a bit of her white work blouse and wrapped it around Isaac's main wound tightly. He winced.

"You're covered in wounds too," he whispered, cupping her face in his hand.

"None as bad as that," she whispered back, smiling in pity. "We'll get ourselves sorted out later."

Isaac nodded and they crept around the bodies, to the source of light. They peeked out of the entrance to their cave, and noticed just stone walls and a stone ceiling; several passageways lit by torches. Erin looked back at the bloody mess she had just created, swallowed a lump in her throat, and felt a comforting squeeze of her hand by Isaac.

"Quietly does it," Isaac murmured, as they crept out. Around these passageways, as they tip-toed down what seemed a labyrinth, were other entrances, to other caves like the one they found themselves in. Some had the same monsters in, some had their supplies, tools, weapons in. Eventually, with Erin thanking her lucky stars, they found the way out. Real sunlight was creeping around the corner of the exit, and the sound of the wind could be heard, alongside the smell of grass and moss.

They ran to the exit, and had to stand for a while outside, to get used to the strong sunlight. After their eyes adjusted, they saw where they now were.

The cave entrance was actually hidden pretty well, to hide those awful creatures in, behind a cascade of rocks over a cliff face. They were now in some sort of wood, with tall trees, grass. That was all they could see. They both panted, as their racing hearts still pumped furiously from the adrenaline rush. They were ok, for now.

"Time to figure out where we are I suppose," said Isaac, and they set off quickly, away from Hell.

"Do you think it's possible we're still in England?" asked Erin, as they set off around trees, rocks, stumps, and other such woodland things. She had guessed from Isaac's accent he was, too, English.

"We could be," Isaac remarked. "I mean, there isn't anything unusual about this wood...yet. And the weather is normal."

"What do you remember exactly?" Erin suddenly asked. "The last thing you remember?"

Isaac thought for a moment. "Well, it was morning. I was on my way to...oh yeah, I had just dropped my sister off at school..." He sighed. "God, our families must be worried sick. What about you?"

"Morning, that's right. I was on my way to work, can you not tell?" she joked, gesturing to her black and white clothing.

"Where do you work?"

"Just in a clothes shop," Erin sighed. "I'm not really sure what I want to do with my life...I was thinking of going to college."

Isaac smiled. "I've just graduated from University. I'm—well, I _was_ taking the summer off, before I find a job."

"Wow," Erin breathed. "Congratulations on graduating!"

Before they could talk some more about each other's lives, they stumbled onto a path. Smiling to each other, something was finally going right in this nightmare, they followed it.

"What do you think those things were, anyway?" Erin asked her companion. "A government experiment gone wrong, or something?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Monsters straight from Hell if you ask me. I don't know what we're going to tell the police and our families when we get back..."

"Hey, what's that?"

As they got closer it became clear what it was. It was a dilapidated house; half the wooden roof had fallen down, the walls had caved in and vines creeped along the ones that were still standing. Erin and Isaac stepped in tentatively, the floor creaking.

Looking around, Erin noticed wooden chairs and tables, wooden utensils, an extremely old fashioned stove...it all looked, well, _medieval_.

"Erin..." came Isaac's voice. She turned and headed for what was a shared bedroom, complete with patchwork quilts, and saw Isaac staring into a wardrobe. "Look at these clothes."

She grabbed a dress and saw it. It was like something from a historical film she had seen; women from the Middle Ages or maybe later would wear something like this. It had the criss-cross ribbon pattern on the front of it. The men's clothes were just plain fabrics and there were home-made brown boots on the floor too.

"We can't be in England..." Isaac muttered to himself. "This would have been discovered, surely..."

"Then where on Earth—?"

"Do you think..." Isaac started, staring at the walls intently. "Do you think we could have travelled back in time, somehow?"

Erin stared open-mouthed at him. "Well, I...I don't know. I mean, this hasn't been discovered yet so maybe we are abroad, in some deep corner of the world, but then how much time has passed since we were taken?"

Isaac shrugged, sighing as he did so. "All I know is that I'm hungry, tired and sore."

"Look, let's take some of these clothes as ours are ruined...and we'll go find help."

He nodded. "Good idea."

So, Erin changed into some breeches, a shirt laced in the criss-cross pattern, and pulled over a woolly jumper. She also chucked away her broken black work shoes and put on a pair of the brown boots. Isaac had changed into breeches and boots too, with a man's shirt and tattered jacket.

"Let's keep following the path," Isaac said, taking Erin's hand. They left the ruins.

"I wonder what happened to the family who lived here," Erin thought aloud, looking back at the isolated house.

"Those monsters might have had something to do with it," Isaac said. "Maybe we're the first ones to ever escape them..."

"I don't think anyone back home will believe us," Erin sad sadly.

After a long while of following the winding pathway through the wood, the sun began to set behind the trees. Isaac looked up. "It doesn't even look like the trees are getting thinner. And there's no sign of civilisation either."

"Let's stop for the night," Erin suggested, seeing some logs up ahead. After a fire had been started, using twigs and green leaves and many attempts, they wrapped up as the night got darker and colder.

"I'm so hungry," Erin mumbled, curling up into Isaac.

"I'm so tired but I can't...I can't bring myself to fall asleep...just in case." The darkness enveloped around them and the cold bit at their sore skin.

Despite themselves, they did eventually fall asleep out of pure exhaustion. And nothing bothered them that night.

When morning light woke Erin from her slumber, she gasped at the sight of Isaac who was leaning on her shoulder. He was deathly pale; a fever had erupted across his body and he shook uncontrollably.

Erin gasped. "The bite!" _How could I have forgotten?_ She unwrapped his dressing and winced at the sight of what must be an infection. His blood was seeping out and his wound had blackened. "Isaac? Isaac, please, talk to me..."

He muttered something in his delirious state but Erin looked around, hoping for some miracle to happen until the sound of voices..._voices!_ Voices and the sound of hooves appeared!

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?"

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Erin didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about but didn't care—they were _saved_.

"Hey!" she decided to make herself known and ran out to the path. "Hey, help us! Can you help—?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, the words dying in her throat. She was met with a sight of fourteen men (where they men?) on ponies, and one tall man on a horse. They stared at her in shock too, and Erin thought back to her earlier worry.

_Where the hell were they?_

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it, my new story :) please review wonderful readers!


	2. Of Arda

**Chapter Two: Of Arda**

_Erin looked around, hoping for some miracle to happen until the sound of voices...__voices!__Voices and the sound of hooves appeared!_

_"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?"_

_"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."_

_Erin didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about but didn't care—they were__saved__._

_"Hey!" she decided to make herself known and ran out to the path. "Hey, help us! Can you help—?"_

_She stopped dead in her tracks, the words dying in her throat. She was met with a sight of fourteen men (where they men?) on ponies, and one tall man on a horse. They stared at her in shock too, and Erin thought back to her earlier worry._

_**Where the hell were they?**_

* * *

Erin Sawyer stared at the sight in front of her. Not sure how she was feeling, scared or relieved, Erin noted the strange dress of the funny men. Fourteen were smaller than average, but thirteen of them were built bigger. Most had beards or moustaches of some sort, with weird and wonderful braiding and plaiting designs in their hair. The smallest of the lot had very large, hairy feet and pointy ears. The tallest, who had the most _normal _looking face, was dressed in a long grey cloak of some sort with a grey pointy hat. _Did he think he was a Wizard or something?_ And they were travelling by pony, and horse, which Erin found a little strange. She could tell they were travelling as they carried many things on them, and one such pony was dedicated solely to bags and the like.

But Erin could hardly be a judge of their appearances; she probably looked like a mess. She had old, dry blood in her messy hair, and was covered in cuts and bruises. Erin tried, desperately, to think rationally as to whom these men could be, and why they look like they do. But nothing came to mind. _Where are we? In some lonely, undiscovered corner of the world? But how did I get here if that's true? We must have travelled back in time...or be in a different world entirely. No. That's not possible._

The tall man dressed in grey broke the few seconds of silence. "Are you quite alright, my dear? What on earth are you doing wandering the Lone-lands?"

She found herself feeling relieved that he spoke English but was immediately confused by his words already: _the where?_ "Er—sorry, I need some help, I think we're a bit lost and, Isaac, my friend, is sick—"

They looked her over, some in concern and some in distrust. Erin gulped a little as one such bald man was looking at Erin like she was their worst enemy and another had an actual ax embedded into his forehead. _He surely can't be allowed to go wandering around with that thing in his head..._

The grey man jumped off his horse, looking worried. "Of course we shall help you." He then spoke to the others. "You will all stay here until I have seen what is going on with this young lady."

Erin sighed in relief, and put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, thank you, _thank you_."

However, an important-looking man who was at the front said in a warning voice, "Gandalf—can we trust her? What if she is leading us into a trap?"

_Why on earth would I do that?_ This "Gandalf" simply rolled his eyes as he made his way towards where Erin is standing, and smiled a little at her. "You must forgive the stubbornness of Dwarves."

Erin couldn't help herself. "_Dwarves_?"

Gandalf stared at her curiously. "Surely you've heard of the race of Dwarves?" Erin just stared back, telling him that no, she hadn't. _Dwarves? Race?_ "Perhaps, then, you have heard of me. I am the Wizard Gandalf the Grey."

Erin's mouth fell open. "I—_what_?" _He seriously thinks he is a Wizard?_

"Curious," he muttered. His eyes glazed over her wound on her head. "Did you hit your head? Are you suffering with memory loss?"

"Well—yes, a little bit. I've, _we've_, no idea how we ended up here but...but I definitely haven't heard of you," Erin said awkwardly. "But please, can I explain later? My friend really needs help—"

"Yes, yes, of course," he replied, holding out an arm for her to lead the way, leaving behind the muttering men, or _Dwarves_, on their ponies.

Erin smiled and walked away from the group, towards the little clearing where she and Isaac had stayed the night, feeling a little nervous bringing a strangely-dressed man with an even stranger name, and claiming to be a wizard, to help Isaac. But what other choice did she have?

"Forgive me, but you know my name and I do not know yours," Gandalf said kindly.

"Erin. Erin Sawyer."

"Interesting name."

"As is yours," she said, as they smiled, amused at each other.

"And where are you from?" Gandalf asked with great interest. "Rohan? Or is it Gondor, perhaps?"

Erin felt a little worried, having not heard of _any_ of those places, and Gandalf could see that clearly on her face. "Er—no, London." Gandalf looked at her, confused. "You know...in England?"

Gandalf stared at her again, obviously oblivious to London, England. "Are you sure you're feeling quite well Miss Sawyer?"

"_Yes_," Erin said, a little impatiently. "Tell me, where am I?"

"The Lone-lands, like I said. An odd place to find you, granted...it's a little dangerous to be wandering around here on your own."

"Where exactly _are_ the Lone-lands?" Erin asked, sighing in frustration. She saw Isaac up ahead, leaning against the log, and looking no better.

"In the region of Eriador," Gandalf replied. She looked no happier with that answer. "East of Bree-land? We are currently travelling down The Great East Road...no?" Erin shook her head, unfamiliar with the foreign words. "But you must know of Middle-earth?"

Erin thought for a moment, knowing that what she would say will sound completely stupid. "As in, we're in the middle of the earth...?"

"No, no," Gandalf said patiently. "Middle-earth is a part of Arda. Arda is our world we live in, of course."

If they hadn't have reached Isaac at this point, Erin was sure she would have panicked...no, positively freaked out at absolutely nothing making any sense. But, she had Isaac to think of. He'd do this for her if it was the other way around. "This is Isaac. He was bitten." She showed Gandalf the wound on his arm.

Gandalf inspected the bloody mess. Isaac was as pale as snow, and was shivering from head to toe. He muttered something incoherent, his eyelids drooping.

"What did this?" Gandalf asked, helping Isaac to his feet.

"I don't know what they were..." Erin said quietly, the colour draining from her face as she relieved the memories. "They were monstrous beats...all deformed...and they..."

"They what, Erin?" Gandalf asked, as they walked back towards the others.

"Tortured us," she whispered. "We managed to escape."

Gandalf looked at her with pity and placing his spare hand on her shoulder. "You are safe now, with us. But how were you captured by Orcs?"

"The...the what?"

"Orcs. I am assuming that they were responsible for this. The beasts you spoke of."

"Oh, you know of them? Why hasn't anyone done anything about them?" Erin asked, anger tingeing her voice.

To her surprise, Gandalf chuckled. "Oh we have tried, my dear. Many, many times."

Erin frowned, but said no more of the subject as they had now returned to those travelling with Gandalf. The Dwarves as Gandalf had called them were now spread out, sitting down around where Erin had stopped them. The leader was of course stood up, overseeing everyone, his large arms folded over his chest. They all looked up when Erin and her companion returned.

"Oin!" Gandalf called, as he set Isaac down so he leant against a tree stump. "This boy needs your help; he is very sick."

An older-looking Dwarf jumped up, holding some sort of instrument in his ear; Erin guessed it was to help him hear. He carried an iron-headed staff, and had a magnificent grey, plaited beard. He gave Erin a kind smile as he bent down to tend to Isaac.

"Do not worry Erin, this is Oin," Gandalf told her. "He is the healer of our little Company." Erin nodded, and watched as Oin searched in his bag for something. He yelled at someone to fetch him something, and a large, red-headed Dwarf wandered into the forest, to return with some sort of plant for Oin to use.

"Come Erin, leave Oin to his work," Gandalf said, helping her up. "I think we must talk a little more. You are an intriguing find in this forest."

Erin smiled weakly, as they stood away from the others. "Gandalf...who _are_ you exactly?"

"A Guardian of Middle-earth. You can trust me, Erin."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm from this world...everything is so unfamiliar and, well, _different_." She looked at Oin, using the plant and some sort of cream to keep Isaac's fever down and close the wound a little. It was all so _medieval_. "That, or this is a dream."

"Another world..." Gandalf stared into the distance, and back again. "I admit, your accent and way of saying things is a little different...and I expect you found these clothes to wear?" Erin nodded. "Listen, Erin, I believe you could be right. If you have crossed Worlds, then...this is a serious matter. A very serious matter indeed." Erin gulped. She _was_ talking to a Guardian of this Middle-earth place and suddenly felt like a trespasser. Gandalf suddenly noticed her terrified look and said quickly, "But do not fear us. I will help you; of course I will, it is my duty to. I have only heard of your situation once before, and that was a long, long time ago. I believe we will need to visit those even older and wiser than myself to answer our questions."

Erin nodded, and felt slightly better about their predicament, closing her eyes at the sound of Isaac crying out in pain. She gasped, as when she opened them some Dwarves were holding him down as he thrashed about wildly against Oin.

"So you do not remember how you arrived here in Arda, Erin?" Gandalf pressed.

"No," Erin replied, dragging her gaze away from Isaac. "One minute I was walking to work, and the next...I woke up in darkness. A cave...an _Orc_ cave."

Gandalf pressed his lips together, as if trying to figure out her riddle in his head. "Is this the same for Isaac?"

"Yes. He was walking somewhere too, and it was morning where we both were...and then suddenly it wasn't."

"And how _did_ you escape the Orcs? Quite a feat, I must say," Gandalf said, smiling to the young lady.

"I...I'm not really sure," Erin admitted. "I heard a voice in my head...she told me not to give up. She gave me hope. She showed me where a sharp object was in the cave, which I used to defend myself with..." Erin trailed off, looking aghast at Gandalf's amused face.

"I think I know who spoke to you Erin," Gandalf said. "If I am right it was the Lady Galadriel. She is an Elf, the mightiest and fairest of all the Aldar in Middle-earth. If she knows you are here and helped you, then you will be quite safe."

Erin suddenly had a million more questions for Gandalf. _So an Elf spoke to me? How did she do that? What is an Aldar? And is Gandalf seriously a Wizard?_

Gandalf laughed at the bemused lady in front of him. "Tell me, do you know of Elves Miss Sawyer?"

"The small beings who help out a guy called Santa Claus?" Erin, completely clueless and well aware of how ridiculous she sounded, frowned at Gandalf who chuckled some more.

"No, they are in fact very tall and graceful," he told her. "They are the wisest beings of us, and are immortal. Lady Galadriel in particular surpasses all others in beauty, knowledge, and power."

"Are there others...like me?"

"Race of Men, you mean? Yes, indeed. Many, in fact."

She sighed in relief but still said, "What sort of world have I gotten myself into?" Erin muttered, crossing her arms at knowing _absolutely nothing_.

"We will help you," Gandalf said defiantly. "Us Guardians, at least. You will learn soon enough. I am sure the Dwarves and Bilbo Baggins would love to hear stories of your world." He said the last bit a little loudly, and this triggered the others to turn towards Gandalf and Erin, who suddenly felt extremely exposed.

"Bilbo Baggins?" Erin asked. "Who—?"

"Ah well now that I have everybody's attention, I think time for official introductions are in order," Gandalf said, as he and Erin moved closer into the group of sitting Dwarves. "Company, this is Erin Sawyer and her companion, Isaac. Erin, this is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Erin looked stunned at the group, as they did her. "Erin is not of this world. She is not of Arda and she must accompany us...as a Guardian of Middle-earth she must stay with me until I see fit otherwise."

If Erin thought she looked stunned, then perhaps the Dwarves looked it even more so. "How is that possible?" the leader, presumably this Thorin Oakenshield, said.

"We do not know, yet," Gandalf replied. "But first, we have this Quest at hand."

"A Quest?" she asked curiously. This world, with its Quests and Wizards and Elves, was beginning to sound like one of her adventure books or films.

"Aye lass," said one such Dwarf. He sounded sort of Irish to Erin, and had two plaits in his hair complete with a funny-looking hat. He looked kind, but definitely had a cheeky grin. "A Quest to re-claim a homeland and destroy a dragon."

"A dragon?" she repeated. "As in, a fire-breathing, absolutely terrifying dragon?"

"The very same."

"Jesus," she muttered, although she immediately regretted it as they gave her a funny look.

"Isaac is ok for now, he needs to rest," Oin then said, re-joining the main group. "Thorin, we are good to go."

"Thank you Oin," Erin said sincerely to him, and he nodded and smiled. She really did mean it; she couldn't lose the only one who would make some sense here.

"Lass, we know your name and I think you should know ours," said the Irish-sounding one. He seemed kind and also seemed to want to integrate Erin into the group if she would be travelling with them for a time. Erin really appreciated this. "I am Bofur, and this is Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and of course Thorin Oakenshield. King of Durin's Folk...us. And our official Burglar is Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit."

He was the one who looked a little differently than the rest, so Erin wasn't shocked to hear that he was of another race. A Hobbit. He looked kind and jovial, and gave her a small wave.

So there was Bofur, the cheeky but kind one, the one with the remains of a rusty ax in his forehead, Bifur, and Bombur, a very large Dwarf with a rounded beard. Oin was the healer, and Gloin was the broad red-head. Dori had intricate braiding in his hair, and was constantly fussing over the youngest of the group, Ori, and Nori was a sly-looking character with crazy hair. Balin looked old and wise, whilst Dwalin looked like he had endured years of hardships with his knuckle dusters, scars, tattooed forehead and permanent scowl. And then there were two younger ones, who were rather handsome compared to the other Dwarves, with one sporting only stubble, and had been smiling kindly towards her the entire time, and then of course Thorin Oakenshield himself.

_He was a King. No wonder he looks so important, with his long hair, his brooding look and general majestic aura about him. I've definitely stumbled upon the A-list of Middle-earth. _ Erin nodded. "Right...it's a pleasure." They all smiled and nodded to her. "How on earth am I supposed to remember all of those names?" she asked Gandalf quietly.

He waved a hand. "It'll be easy once you get to know them all. Now, Erin, you will be travelling with us until we get to a safe place I can leave you...I would not expect you to come with us all the way to Erebor."

"Where?"

"I shall explain more later, I promise, when we are back on the road." Erin nodded. Gandalf called, "Thorin!", as the Dwarves made to leave on the orders of their King. Thorin Oakenshield made his way over to them. "Ah Thorin, Erin and Isaac will be travelling with us on our journey ahead. They are lost and alone in this new world, as I am sure you understand. As a Guardian of Middle-earth, I—"

"I understand," Thorin said, bowing his head. "I know how it feels to be homeless."

Erin didn't miss Gandalf's very surprised look but even Erin, who didn't even know Thorin, felt surprised at the small smile he gave her before he walked away to his pony. Gandalf went to help take Isaac to a spare pony, so he could lie on the saddle as they rode, and Bilbo approached Erin.

"Hello, Erin."

"Hi Bilbo," she said, smiling at him. She rather liked him.

"I am the only Hobbit on this Quest and, well, a bit different from the Dwarves...as you can tell," he chuckled a bit. "But we are alike, you and I, for we are the outsiders. I am here as your friend, should you need me."

She smiled wider at Bilbo Baggins. Were all Hobbits this wonderful? "Thank you, Bilbo, I really appreciate that. And the same to you."

He nodded and smiled, leaving Erin for his pony. She walked over to Isaac, who was still and almost peaceful on the pony. She smiled at his sleeping form, despite everything. Despite the millions of questions Erin had, and the worries she was feeling, she suddenly felt a lot better meeting this Company. Perhaps everything would be alright. If she was lucky enough, she could even join them on their Quest, or have adventures of her own. This was everything she had ever dreamed of.

"Erin will have to ride with somebody," Gandalf announced. "We need the other pony to carry our baggage."

Erin smiled at the many volunteers, including the two handsome Dwarves (Erin was pleased to notice this) but Thorin said in a deep, commanding voice, "She will ride with me."

He rode alongside her, stared down and held out a arm. She took his large hand, which engulfed her own, staring back at him, until she had jumped on the pony, behind the King. Even though they were Dwarves and shorter than humans, or supposedly anyway, Erin would never have thought that about _these_ Dwarves. They acted taller than her, and had large bodies which made them as imposing as an average man.

She rested her hands near his waist to keep steady, not having a lot of experience with horses, and Thorin commanded, "Move on!"

And off they went. Down the—what had Gandalf called it?—Great East Road. There was a whole new world to explore, hopefully with Isaac on the mend, and Erin was already surrounded by Dwarves, Hobbits and Wizards. She ignored her achy, bruised, blood-stained body and ignored her strange clothes. Ahead were new lands, Elves, and hopefully so much more.

_Suddenly, this wasn't so scary. Rather, it was simply incredible._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for your review, Promise1982 :) and of course thanks to you who have favourited the story or added it to your alerts. I hope this update did you all justice :D please let me know what you think of Erin and Isaac's introduction to Middle-earth. Until next time!


End file.
